Mi hermoso y precioso Justin
by OFIXD
Summary: Aprovecharse de la debilidad del resto está mal, y Beth lo sabe. También sabe que la debilidad de Justin hará que ella obtenga lo que más desea, así que sólo queda la opción de hacer algo muy malo. Regalo de San Valentín para mis queridas Narmerianas :D


**Mi hermoso y precioso Justin**

 _Dedicado con todo mi amor a las Narmerianas._

 **Disclaimer: Total Drama Island y sus personajes son propiedad de sus creadores. Yo escribo por diversión y sin animo de lucro.**

 **Resumen: Aprovecharse de la debilidad del resto está mal, y Beth lo sabe. También sabe que la debilidad de Justin hará que ella obtenga lo que más desea, así que sólo queda la opción de hacer algo muy malo.**

 **.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.*.·.**

Los desafios de la isla cada vez son más duros, Chris va perdiendo el juicio día tras día a pasos agigantados... aún así no nos sacan de aquí, y yo me alegro.

Las heridas se hacen más y más habituales y el temer por nuestra propia vida se convierte en una costumbre, pero a mi no me importa porque aquí soy alguien, aquí no soy una pringada que vive en una granja dejada de la mano de dios, aquí soy Beth, no la pequeña Elizabeth Marie Yentsten. Yo no soy _pequeña_ y mucho menos una niña. Mi cuerpo ya va teniendo esas necesidades que siempre me dijeron que me condenarían al infierno, ¡ja! ¿qué sabrán ellos del infierno? Yo he estado en el infierno y no, no estoy hablando de esta isla envenenada hasta los topes y dominada por un psicópata, no. Hablo de que me he pasado toda la vida haciendo lo que se supone que debía hacer, lo que era _correcto._ Todo eso sólo ha servido para que me frustre y para que todos me pisoteen y se crean mejores que yo, además está el hecho de que no he conseguido nada NADA de lo que yo deseaba, así que si hacer lo correcto sólo me va a hacer infeliz esta vez... esta vez me dejaré llevar por el diablo y haré algo verdaderamente perverso, tan perverso que ni Chris lo hubiese podido imaginar, y menos viniendo de mi, la pequeña e inocente Beth. Estúpidos.

Temer por nuestra vida se ha vuelto una costumbre y es que hay algunos que ya se han encontrado a la muerte de frente y le han dicho "hola, buenos días tenga usted". El primero fue el inocente DJ que aún se está recuperando de sus heridas porque el pobrecillo pecó de confiado y creyó que Chris no dejaría que nos hiciésemos daño de verdad, lo cual pagó con sus dos piernas rotas. Courtney sufrió un _accidental_ golpe en la cabeza, dio la casualidad que esto ocurrió cuando ella iba a ponerse en contacto con sus abogados para denunciar al programa por lo de DJ. Desde ahí las pruebas empezaron a ser una locura, tanta locura que parece que el ganador sólo podrá llevarse su propia vida como premio antes de que Chris le haga volver a este siniestro no tan paradisíaco lugar. Para desgracia del afectado por el más grave de los accidentes él nunca se curará, no se reparará como sí lo hará el brazo de Lindsay, no se cerrará como la cicatriz de Geoff, no sanará como los múltiples arañazos de Heather, ni como la espalda lastimada de Ella. Justin va a recordar toda su vida el día

de ese accidente y estoy tan segura que pondría la mano en el fuego.

Yo sigo deseando a Justin como si no estuviese traumatizado de por vida, le deseo con todas mis fuerzas y una parte de mi sabe que tengo suerte de seguir viva o de no haber sufrido ninguna lesión grave, por lo tanto quiero disfrutar mientras pueda. He disfrutado yo sola haciendo lo prohibido, tocándome bajo mis mantas, mordiendo mis sabanas para no jadear y sólo con él en mi mente. Le deseo tanto que haría cualquier cosa por estar con él aunque sólo sea una vez porque cuando pienso en Justin mi entrepierna se humedece de inmediato y no puedo -ni quiero- evitarlo. Ahora mi objetivo es aprovecharme de él, de su dolor, de su trauma, para meterme en la cama con él. ¿Cruel? Ya no importa, ahora sólo importa conseguir lo que más deseo.

Subo las escaleras de madera en dirección a la cabaña de los chicos. Las escaleras hacen ruido cuando las piso y yo lo noto porque quiero grabar este momento a fuego en mi mente para que nunca desaparezca. Justin estará convenientemente sentado en su cama comiendo porque desde ese día ya no quiere comer con nosotros. Me da pena y sé que hago malo mal, pero es que ya no aguanto más. Cuando entro él está comiendo dándome la espalda.

—Largate —dice él sin girarse. Yo tomo aire y me preparo.

—Soy Beth. Sólo quiero hablar contigo.

—Vete de aquí, Beth —su tono se ha suavizado. A pesar de todo aún sigue confiando un poco en mi y eso me hace sentir mucho peor.

Me acerco a la cama y me siento a su derecha. Siento que él se tensa pero no me mira.

—Quiero que te vayas —insiste.

—Bueno, pero es que yo no quiero irme, Justin —le contesto.

Él mira al frente y resopla.

—¿Es que no podéis dejarme en paz?

—No, no puedo... Justin tú me importas —y no miento, él me importa. Que me quiera acostar con él no contradice para nada al hecho de que él me importa de verdad, del mismo modo que no anula el hecho de que lloré como un bebé el día que él sufrió su trauma.

—Ya claro —noto en su voz que él no me cree. Eso me duele.

—Es la verdad.

—Sólo intentas que salga de aquí —dice.

—No, tú me importas y sólo quería que lo supieses —intento mirarle a la cara pero él la gira.

—Yo no le importo ni le gusto a nadie —lo ocurrido había hecho mella en él, el antiguo Justin jamás hubiese dicho tal cosa sobre sí mismo.

—Eso no es verdad, a mi me gustas —le digo. No he sido tan sincera en toda mi maldita vida aunque... aunque sólo estoy intentando aprovecharme de él.

—Gracias —contesta. Sé que cree que sólo me compadezco de él.

Deslizo mi mano por la manta hasta que alcanzo su mano, y él deja que se la coja. No la aparta pero no aprieta mi mano, eso también me duele. Toda la situación en sí me duele y yo me siento culpable.

—Quiero decir que me gustas de verdad, que me gustas de gustar —mis mejillas deben estar coloradas porque siento calor en mi cara y cosquilleo en mi estómago.

—¿De verdad? ¿A pesar de...? —él no completa la pregunta pero sé a qué se refiere.

—A mi eso no me importa —le aseguro. Es verdad no me importa, es verdad él me gusta. Es verdad también que yo no puedo aprovecharme ni de él ni de nadie. Antes le he confesado lo que siento que me he aprovechado de él, iba a irme bien a mi fuera de esta isla.

—Gracias.

—No tienes que darme las gracias, yo te quiero —confieso. Porque estamos en continuo peligro, porque la vida es muy corta y porque lo peor que puede pasar es que me rechace lo suelto todo.

—La verdad... yo también te quiero... —sé que le está costando decir esto y me alegro de que al final lo haya hecho. Quiero besarle, pero sé que él no me dejará, así que sólo me armo de valor para dar el siguiente paso.

—Justin.

—¿Qué?

—Quiero hacer el amor contigo.

—¿A pesar de...?

—Para mi tú siempre vas a ser mi hermoso y precioso Justin —le digo. Y es verdad.

Él por fin se gira y me sonríe, lo que hace que pueda ver la parte izquierda de su cara, la cual está completamente deformada.

 **FIN**

 _ **Notas de la autora: Hola, hola hola :D os habréis preguntado dónde he estado... pues en examenlandia, pero ya estoy de vuelta :)**_

 _ **Sobre el fic, pues esta idea llevaba meses en mi cabeza y he decidido que era (in)perfecta para San Valentín aunque no lo publique en San Valentín.**_

 _ **Nos leemos**_

 _ **OFIXD**_


End file.
